parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
“Salvation comes with a cost. Judge us not by our methods, but by what we seek to accomplish.” - The Illusive Man Cerberus (Technocratic, Futurist) is fighting everyday for the future of humanity. We are a political faction represented in the Parliament of /pol/ led by the enigmatic Illusive Man, with the goal of expanding the reach of both /pol/ and humanity. Mission Statement Our ultimate goal is to bring humanity to the pinnacle of its abilities, expand its will across the galaxy. We will stand against any threat to humanity both internal and external. Cerberus supports the principle that any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are entirely justified, including dangerous experimentation. While these methods may seem extreme, members of Cerberus realize that the benefits far outweigh the risks. Cerberus is Humanity's Future! Party Colors *c0c0c0 Silver Image To Join and Remain a Member *Secure tripcode (##) and Names required. *Each member of Cerberus will have a rank, starting at the level of operative *Promotions in rank are earned by taking Officer positions in the party and parliament. *All members start on a probation period of 48 hours to measure activity level, that way we avoid having an abundance of inactive members. *No previously disgraced MPs can join Cerberus without an unanimous vote by the party with a 50% voter turnout. Tl;dr Platform > Advocate for more space exploration and also for efforts to colonize other planets. > Improve humanity through gene manipulation and medical research, using technology when appropriate. > Upgrade transportation networks and other infrastructure so that we can more efficiently use Earth's limited resources. > Support the creation of a technocratic and meritocratic Republic, with senators that are top military, scientific, medical and engineering professionals. > Rid /pol/ of all cuckposting since it serves no puropse and detracts from political discussion. Party Meeting Schedule * Thursday, July 2, 2015 at 2:00 PM EST Subject: Platform 'Uniting Humanity' *Foster the creation of a united authority for humanity while maintaining the unique cultures and traditions of nation-states *Build a network of maglev vac trains to connect all major cities of the world *Colonize the moon, Mars, Venus, Ceres and Callisto to expand humanity's territory in the short term and reduce scarcity and cut down on unnecessary population density *Religions notoriously responsible for dividing humanity including most forms of Islam and many sects of Judaism will be illegal *Heavily partisan politics are greatly discouraged due to their adverse effect on the effort to unite and strengthen humanity 'Improving Humanity' *Cybernetic and genetic alteration of humans will be heavily funded and researched *Gene manipulation promoted and encouraged for the purpose of improving the species *Citizens granted cash to assist their personal funding for a genetically modified baby *Healthy lifestyle heavily recommended, with a /fit/ lifestyle to be the target *Elimination of household debt and expansion of household savings encouraged * Create a social safety net to care for all people once the benefits of automation and technology take a toll on the jobs available. *In order to promote an intelligent populace, college up to undergraduate level free is provided to citizens that maintain at least a B average in their education. 'Extending Humanity's Reach' "Earth is a cradle of the mind, but one cannot eternally live in a cradle." -Konstantin Eduardovich Tsiolkovsky *Faster than light travel, terraforming, artificial gravity and AI research will be government priority, the goal being to be able to reach distant stars within a single generation *FTL probes will be sent throughout the galaxy to detect and explore star systems *A 3D galactic map & catalog with locations of stars and planets will be created and consistently updated, available to all. 'Defending Humanity's Interests' *A strong and human centric approach to diplomacy with extraterrestrials will be undertaken with the goal of making humans paramount in the galaxy *We will establish an Earth defense force of our own to protect humanity from future threats *Indoctrination will be prevented with logical safeguards while researching Reaper technology *All human colonies will have independent and self-armed militias, however weapons purchases will be subsidized by the human space authority. 'Social Policies' *JIDF will be outlawed *In order to preserve the unique cultures and civilizations of the human race, cultural and ethnic groups will be placed in democratic homelands for them to live in peace without interruption *Emigration to other territories and intermarriage shall be prohibited without government waiver *Keeping with the spirit of the above, we also will strive to preserve humanities linguistic heritage, so native and endangered languages shall be encouraged and taught to their original ethnic group *Brothel prostitution and escort services shall be legalized and regulated, street prostitution will be punished. *Extremist denominations of Christianity (Westboro BC, Lords Resistance Army) shall be outlawed, while traditional schools (Orthodoxy, Catholicism) shall be tolerated *Marriage is a matter for churches, not the state, so government will not regulate marriage. Policy for divorces mirrors that of marriage 'Economic Policies' *Income tax will be set at a flat percentage across all income levels *A hybrid of public and private resources will be used to propel our space colonization and exploration to the next level, with national space agencies competing with private ventures which will receive tax cuts *The same public-private approach as above will be used to advance global infrastructure, such as rail, internet, power, water and roads into the 21st century 'Environmental Policies' *As the Earth is our ancestral homeworld, we must do everything in our power to preserve it for future generations *Other planets must be terraformed and made more Earth-like in order to expand the reach of human civilization *Planets with sentient life will not be altered or terraformed, provided these extraterrestrial civilizations submit to humanity's rule or cooperation *People have a right to fish and hunt provided they also work to preserve our biodiversity 'Government Policies' *We support a technocratic Republic with the right amount of authority to lead humanity to brighter horizons without smothering innovation and creation *Martial values are to be celebrated and those with military backgrounds should be sought for government posts whenever possible '4chan Policies' *Encourage greater mod enforcement rules against cuckolding threads on /pol/ *Establish an official Parliament liaison to the main mod of /pol/ *Start more threads on the subjects of history and the politics of space exploration Members As of June 28, 2015 Members * Conrad (!!kMXNmdNIm8q) * Big Boss (!!+1AJ/9WMyIF) * Hue Man (!!0XBlr3wNK/H) * Jude (!!gQdTwCDP3Vl) * Bantz Lobbyist (!!K9tXyOcGoN3) * Dr. Frank * Gideon (!!kO8TWDJdc4X) Officer List Note: You CAN sign up for more than one position CL = Cell Leader * Information Cell-''' James Sterben (CL) * 'Communication Cell -' * 'Recruitment & Retention Cell-' TacticalDrop (CL) * 'Legislative Cell -' Rep. Conmire Slims (CL) * 'Shitposting Cell -' Kai Leng (CL) * 'Party Whip -' Trotsky (CL) Officer Job Descriptions 'Officer of Information (Propoganda) -' Responsible for promoting the parties ideals, producing propoganda & graphics, and disseminating information and policy changes, also maintains the party wiki page. 'Officer of Communication -' Responsible for setting up alternative methods of communicating with one another quickly besides the clusterfuck that is the thread (irc, Skype, Steam, etc.). Also help to keep the latest news section of our wiki page up to date. 'Officer of Recruitment & Retentions -' 'Parliamentary Whip -' Responsible for ensuring party voting cohesion and turnout on key issues in Parliament. 'Public Relations & Anti-Slander (Shitposting) Cell -' Rank Structure * 'Director -' Party Leader * 'General -' Council of Four Member * 'Cell Leader -' Head of an officer division * 'Cell Member -' Officer * 'Operative -' Party Member * 'Recruit -' Probationary Member Cerberus Network * https://chatstep.com/ '''Room: Cerberus Backup chat * https://webchat.freenode net/ * Come and chat we are here to help you Room:''CerberusParty'' External Links * http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Cerberus Illusive Man Reccomended Reads * http://www.modernwhig.org/platform * http://www.transhumanistparty.org/index.html * https://uspirates.org Party Updates/News Section Party History Origins of Cerberus The vision that became Cerberus came from the mind of the Illusive Man, a man who realized that while human greatness was important, the National Socialist policy of internal human warfare would weaken us and reduce our chances when faced with any extraterrestrial threats. Therefore he cast himself out on his own to form the Cerberus organization, temporarily allying with the National Socialist party. Once it became obvious that the current NatSoc party leader Bismarck only strove to annex all other parties under one philosophical umbrella, the Illusive Man broke his alliance and risked venturing out on his own. His dedication to the cause of humanity led the Nazi now known as Kai Leng to come to his side and aid him in his battle. He also managed to negotiate the integration of the National Democrat party, led by Atlee, into his organization. '1st Coalition Era''' ' ' 2nd Coalition Era blablablabla Parliamentary Implosion Era (?) Current Alliances/Caucuses * The Inquisition * CNLA * ARP Previous Alliances/Caucuses ]] ,The Emotional General Assassin ]] ]] ]] See Also Category:Political Parties Category:Parties